Xiaolin Showdown: The Movie
by Cataclyptic
Summary: Jack Spicer comes up with a plan that will grant him ultimate power and rid the world of all that is good... AN: A little slow in the beginning, but gets better later on. my first fic!
1. prolouge

Xiaolin showdown: the movie

He was in his lab as usual. He was also beaten up, bruised, and sucking his thumb. As

usual. "why? Why can't I beat those stupid Xiaolin losers!" jack said as he kicked some

discarded robot parts. Jack had tried every plan possible, but to no avail. He had no hope

left. "jack bots, cheer me up." A lone jack bot flew above jacks head and started playing a

movie on the whiteboard. The movie was actually a recording of how chase young almost

got omi to the dark side. Jack hated this movie because he could never be as good as his

idol, but he didn't care. He was too tired and beat up. About an hour later, the movie was

about to end. The Xiaolin warriors defeated chase young in the soccer match. "I had to

test your word of honor." Chase said "when we used the fountain of wei and the eagle

scope, I secretly used the reversing mirror." The omi on the screen realized " so… instead

of knowing how to destroy evil… I know how to destroy all good!?!?" "correct" chase

said, "and-" jack hit the stop button on the remote. Opi had just said something very

important. He.knows.how.to.destroy.all.good. "of course!" jack said to no one. "omi

knows the Secret to destroy all good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jacks mind then began to formulate

the most devastating plan in the universe…


	2. the plan

"what do you want?" Hannibal Roy bean asked as jack spicer went towards him with a

sack. "I-I've come to make a trade. Umm… all of my shen gong wu for the shadow of

fear!" jack said as he presented his sack full of wu. Hannibal hopped out of his robot and

began to examine the shen gong wu. He realized that there was more than 20 in the bag.

"an interestin' proposition spicer…" Hannibal said. He thought for a while of what jack

could do with the shadow of fear alone. He got nothing. Jack was being stupid as

usual. And he was about to take advantage of that… "you got a deal spicer!" Hannibal

and jack then exchanged their wu. "hehehe… sucker!" Hannibal said as he picked up the

golden tiger claws as jack was leaving. "hehehe… sucker!" jack said as he used the

golden tiger claws to teleport to the Xiaolin temple…

the wudai warriors had just settled down for sleep. Raimundo was receiving instructions

as their leader from master fung. Jack quickly snuck past them. He looked in each of the

dorms… and then he found omi, who was sound asleep. "here goes nothing.." jack

whispered to himself. A few seconds later the words "shadow of fear" were whispered,

with no one to hear them…

jack was in omi's dream world .he saw a bunch of omi's everywhere, and a bunch of

buildings too, describing the parts of his brain. There was the _FRIENDS_ building, there

was the _SUBCONTIOUS THOUGHTS_ department, and right past the theater, there was

the _MEMORIES_ library. He ran inside. Once inside he looked around at the vastness of

the place. It was like a giant dome. With giant emphasized greatly. He looked around at

all the files on omis memories. He couldn't understand where it was though. Then, he

saw a lone omi with really great hair walk down the _unused files_ hall "duh!" jack said to

himself. He went all the way down the hall when he saw a file container that said _how to _

_destroy all good. _The lone omi opened the cabinet and took out the bulging file. That's

when jack stepped in and used the woozy shooter. The second omi was blabbering about

how to walk on water with a cup of sugar and his underwear, an alarm went off. jack took

the file and activated the shadow of fear just as omi woke up.

Omi woke up sounding like an alarm rai, kim and clay quickly went into his room. "dude,

what happened? Rai asked "I don't know…" omi said but I have the distinct feeling…

that underwear is the key to walk on water!! They all frowned at him and went back to

bed. Meanwhile jack had the file. He instantly shoved it in his ear. All of a sudden, a

series of images flashed before his mind. The future. Grand master dashi. Shen gong wu.

Then complete darkness… " oh… my… god…" jack said. It was flawless. Completely.

Not even a thousand geniuses could have thought it up. And he had it. He had THE 

perfect plan to wipe out everything.


	3. signs of a doomsday

Time for the plan to start. Jack grabbed a timer with a tape recorder next to it. Then he

whispered the words "eye of dashi" and turned the recorder to maximum volume. Finally,

he set them all next to the eye of dashi and set the timer for 80 years… moments later:

"orb of tornami, ice!"

_80 years later…_

a cocoon of ice shrouded the person beneath it. Nobody had payed much attention to it,

since they all thought jack was an idiot. And then the alarm went off, causing the tape

recorder to activate, causing the eye of dashi to activate, causing ice to melt… and jack

with it. He stared in awe at the future, flying cars, advanced buildings, and all sorts of

technology everywhere! And futuristic hot babes! Jack was about to ask one out, when he

remembered why he came. He immediately looked around, but found nothing. He turned

to the girl he was going to ask out and asked where they were. She replied "England,

cutie!" she than ran away laughing while leaving behind a madly blushing jack. _She _

_thinks I'm hot!_ After that he stole a flying car and headed towards the Xiaolin temple

while repeating the phrase in his head. When he arrived he checked his watch. It was 5:30

p.m. he was on time. Exactly two minutes later old omi appeared through a time vortex

with the key to his goal: the sands of time! Old omi started complaining how his back

hurt from climbing the pyramids from the showdown when jack stole the sands of time

and before anyone could react, he was gone.

_1500 years ago…_

the time vortex opened up and dumped spicer in a bush, where two people were talking.

When jack came to, he realized they were just the people he needed, dojo and grand

master dashi! " now dojo," dashi began, "this is a list of all the shen gong wu I need to

create. I need to go wash my uniform, so don't lose the list because I cant remember all

of them." Dashi then left. Dojo rolled the list up like a scroll and began walking when he

saw chase young (who is on the good side in this time). Dojo then starts explaining this

really cool card trick he could do and starts performing it, much to chases dismay. While

dojo was doing this, jack spicer stole the list and wrote three new shen gong wu in it…

then he carefully put the scroll back in dojos pocket and left for the present time.

_Present time, Xiaolin temple_

"two new new shen gong wu have been activated!" yelled dojo " which ones?" clay

asked " the demeinsion key and the coal heart." Dojo explained "the demeinsion key lets you go to another demeinsion and the coal heart

lets you control darkness. Funny thing though, I don't really remember these two…" omi then exclaimed " we must retrieve

them so that they don't fall into the wrong hands!"

_can anybody say…Foreshadowing?_


	4. emergence of a power

A little note: I was kinda spacing off when I did chapter 3, instead of fuzor blade, its actually the dimension key, which teleports the user to another dimension. But anyway, on with the show!

The xiaolin warriors were riding on dojo to find the activated shen gong wu. "are there really alternate dimensions dojo?" kimiko asked

"yep." Dojo responded "in fact, theres an infinite amount, in theory.some are really cool like the demension of desserts, but then theres

some like the demension of monsters. A funny one is the demension of overweight people. And a weird one is the demension of girls."

Rai, omi and clay secretly smiled at each other, they knew what _they_ were going to do once they got it… "wu at 12:00!!" dojo said as he

saw both wu on top of a mountain. But company was there to greet them. "well well yinyang, it appears we have three sore losers and an

oversized gecko." announced Hannibal roy bean "uh, dude, there's four of us." Rai said they all jumped off of dojo and landed on the

mountain " oh. My mistake. The little cheeseball is so tiny, I can barely see him." Hannibal snickered omi then shouted "WUDAI

NEPTUNE WATER!!!" and sent a huge tidal wave at Hannibal. But Hannibal thought quickly and used his own powers to freeze the

water before it hit him. Kimiko then ran around the frozen water and used her lotus twister to hammer Hannibal repeatably with her fists.

Hannibal blocked all of them, when raimundo snuck behind and used his wind powers to fly straight into him. Hannibal saw this though,

and grabbed kimikos stretched arm and flung her towards rai where they landed on top of each other. Clay saw this as an opportunity

and combined the fancy feet and the fist of tebigong to create a high-speed punch at Hannibal! "you wanna play it that way, huh! Moby

morpher!" Hannibal said as his fist grew to gigantic proportions and he started running to get to clay. "suddenly, out of the blue… "glove

of gisaku!!!" Hannibal lost the moby morphers and clay lost the fancy feet and fist of tebigong! And who do you think did it all? "jack

spicer!" omi said as jack collected his prizes. Unfortunately, clay and the bean were still running and crashed into each other. "that's right,

me! Jack spicer! Evil prince of darkness… or at least I will be! Demension key!" a wormhole opened in the sky and jack fell through it.

When he came out, he was in a dark dreary world. It was exactly where he wanted to be. "now, according to the plans, there should be

a- aha!" jack said as he found a giant emblem of some sort on the ground with a white, square stone in the center. Jack then hurried over,

and put the coal heart on the stone. Then he waited. And waited. And waited. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. " wheres the ultimate

power!?!?! Its supposed to be here when I put the wu on the tablet! Jack didn't see the fact that the emblem on the ground started

glowing. Or that that the tablet cracked. And he was so caught up in his rant, he definantly didn't see it coming towards him…

The xiaolin warriors stared at the space where jack went into the wormhole. They wondered where he went. " maybe he went to the

demension of girls." The shoku warrior said "its where I would have gone!" the other two boys agreed with grins on their face. "why are

boys so stupid?" kimiko said to herself. Suddenly, another wormhole opened and out stood spicer. "well, where have…" Hannibal

stopped. Being one of the most powerful forces on earth, he could see people auras. And something was definitely wrong with jacks… "

somethin's not right..." Hannibal said as a warning to the others. Jacks aura was at least 30 times more evil than his. Even Hannibal was

scared by it. " you should be scared" jack said in a mysterious voice at the bean. "HEYLIN ECLIPSE DARKNESS!!!!"


	5. a power unleashed

_Previously on xiaolin showdown:_

"omi knows the secret to destroy all good!!!!!!!"

"now dojo, this is a list of all the shen gong wu I need to create"

"you should be scared. HEYLIN ECLIPSE DARKNESS!!!!"

"HEYLIN ECLIPSE DARKNESS!!!" tendrils of shadows immediately started to attack the

xiaolin warriors.one managed to grab clay and hurled him towards the sky. If it weren't for his

earth powers, he would have died. Jack created a swirling mass of darkness and threw it towards

them, exploding upon impact. The tendrils caught them and then smashed them against each

other. "lets show him what were made of!" rai said. They all assumed their orion formation and

turned into their negative colors. "wudai mars fire!" kimiko shouted as she started a wildfire that

was slowly inching towards jack. As clay and kimiko battled jack, raimundo flew towards omi

and said "hey omi ive got an idea…" rai then whispered into omis ear " after a few seconds omi

exclaimed "that is a very cold plan raimundo!!" "uh, you mean "cool" plan" rai corrected "that too! Wudai Neptune water!" "Wudai star

wind!" omi combined his water with rai's wind control to create a minor hurricane! Rai then used his wind powers to slam it into jack! As

clay and kimiko fled, jack looked upward at the seemingly monstrous sight. "oh crud…" it slammed right onto jack. When the hurricane

subsided, jack was lying on the floor in pain. He quickly stood up "so, you think you've won!?!?!?" "yeah, you've got fish in your pants!"

kimko pointed out. Jack looked down and sure enough, there was a whole bunch of fish in his pants. " its not over yet, remember that

xiaolin losers! Golden tiger claws!" jack teleported to who knows where leving some fish behind.

Xiaolin temple 

"most unusual," master fung said "jack has surpassed the limits of the coal heart." "is that even possible?" rai asked "no" master fung

replied. "it is not. What more is that his power seems to be growing, and not only that but it seems he dosent have the coal heart…"

_Chase Youngs cave_

He had seen the whole performance. What confused him is what Hannibal bean had said about jack aura… he needed thinking food.

"LACKEY!" chase said "bring me my lao mang soup!" wuya appeared in a maids outfit holding the soup. "why do I have to wear this

thing?" she questioned. "because it brings out your true self." Chase said with a smile. As chase sipped his soup, there was a knock on

the front door. "answer it lackey!" wuya went to the door, grumbling and swearing under her breath. She opened the door and in ran

spicer to chase young. "please chase!" jack said "you have to kill me!!!" chase stared in confusion, A) jacks aura was normal, unlike

what Hannibal said and B) why did jack want himself killed? "other than the fact that it would be fun," chase began "why should I kill

you?" jack responded by punching chase so hard it sent out minor shock waves. Chase went flying towards a wall but then caught

himself. He checked jacks aura, this time it was completely screwed up. Chase then started using his tai chi on jack by doing complicated

puches and kicks. jack responded by blocking chase at hyper-fast speeds. Suddenly wuya came in and used an axe kick which took

down jack sprawling on the floor. "good job lackey" a tired chase said " as a reward, you can take of the maid outfit." Wuya happily

ripped of the maid suit revealing her normal robes. Suddenly, a _second_ jack burst from the ground and punched chase a second time

sending chase pummeling through the wall. The one on the ground reaveled itself to be a clone made of shadows! With jack turned, wuya

used her kiss power to blow a kiss at spicer. But a dark shield immediately covered jack thus protecting him from the kiss. Jack then

turned wuyas shadow into a living, breathing wuya, only completely gray. As wuya was losing the fight to her clone, chase flew straight

towards jack, now fueled by his dragon form. Then, seemingly without effort, jack punched chase sending shock waves that destroyed

minor objects, chase flew straight into a pillar. Jack then created a dark, pulsating bomb. And threw it at chase upon contact it exploded

obliterating everything. Including chase. Jack then headed toward the now damaged wuya and said "leave now." In an almost unearthly

voice. Wuya then flew as fast as possible towards her only remaining hope.

Wuya bashed though the temble grounds, crashing onto the floor in front of the xiaolin warriors.

"chase… dead… spicer…" wuya said in a weak trembling voice, then fainted as the saw the horror in the warriors eyes…


	6. the hope

The xiaolin warriors were shocked. They were just eating their dinner when suddenly a severely injured wuya comes crashing down

saying that jack killed chase. Now wuya was in the infirmiry getting a full-body cast. " a-and that's when jack launched a giant ball that

exploded and incintigrated chase!" wuya told to the warriors. "ow! My knee!" she said as one of the elder monks put a wrapper around

it. "that's exactly why I don't have legs!" dojo said "less bone to get broken. But chase beaten by jack! Has this world gone insane!!!"

"maybe its not from this world…" said a mysterious voice. They all turned around to find Hannibal roy bean. "think about. Ever since

jack used the demension key, he's got darkness powers and who know what else!" "but if its not from this demension, then where?" rai

asked questionably "who knows. Theres an infinite amount of them, remember." "wait! I know!" kimiko exclaimed "we could steal the

eagle scope from jack, combine it with the fountain of wui…" "and figure out how to reverse his powers!" omi cut in. "I'll join" Hannibal

said "if he can destroy chase, them he can destroy ME as well."

_Jacks temple, formerly chase's_

All 5, not including dojo has snuck around the security bot and made their way to the secret back entrance. Hannibal pushed a certain

block and a dark tunnel appeared with a set of stairs at the end. "so how do you know about this again?" clay asked as they climbed the

stairs. "this used to be my temple, you know, before chase sent me into the yin-yang world." Hannibal replied. At last they reached the

top. "now if I know jack, he would put the wu in some kind of a safe." Hannibal said as he ran into a giant safe. Kmiko then said "I'll

handle this. Wudai mars fire!" kimiko then concentrated her energy to fire blasts from her hands towards the safe. After a few minutes,

she had almost completed the circle… BAM! She completed it! The circle surrounding the side of the safe fell on the ground. They all

looked inside. It was dark. They could barley see anything. "hey wait a minute! It shouldn't be this dark in here!" clay said. Suddenly, a

blast from the safe his clay! He flew back where the shadows began to entangle him to the wall. "nice deductive skills clay" jack

maniacally said. "I don't get it" Hannibal said "jack couldn't be this smart!" "who says it Jack whose here?!?!" jack said in an unearthly

voice. The others bean to get freaked out. Notice the word _began._ They got more freaked out at jacks next move. "HEYLIN

NIGHTMARE DARKNESS!!!" jack then began to change. Veins pooped out all over his body. He went down on all fours. _No_, an

extra set of legs popped out from his torso. Jacks body then began to morph into weird shapes and sizes. Then he was done. He looked

like a spider except with a neck, a humanoid head with no eyes and a grin filled with sharp teeth. And lets not forget the arms with claws.

" how do you like me now!" jack said. He couldn't find anybody. Even clay had gone. After searching awhile, he found them behind the

safe, taking turns barfing into a trash can. Jack started waiting. An hour later raimundo said " okay, were ready to fight now." _Bout time_,

jack thought. He then launched a darkness ball at them but they dispersed. Then, it became chaos everywhere. Everybody began doing

puches and kicks at everybody else. jacks six arms were doing a number on the warriors. then, they assumed the orion formation and

nobody knew who was punching who. This went on for awile and then Jack couldn't take it anymore. He exploded. Literally. His

dismembered body parts entangled them in shadows. While jack (in his normal form) was completely unharmed. He then walked to

raimundo, brimming with confidence. "you lose!" jack said. Rai turned his head towards jack he was smiling. "no, you lose!" jack heard

something. He quickly turned around to see omi, holding the sands of time!!!!!! "sands of time!!!!" omi said. Jack didn't move. He didn't

even faze. And omi still stood there. "huh? Sands of time…sands of time!… SANDS OF TIME! Sandsoftimesandsoftimesandsoftime!"

"oh, you mean this?" jack said holding up the _real _sands of time! and the eagle scope! "kazutsu atom!" the eagle scope and the sands of

time were incintigrated. "now," jack said "I will destroy you all! "he then held up a humungous darkness ball, twice the size of himself.

Jack threw it…and it impacted. The xiaolin warriors... were no more.


	7. hope forgotten

The dust cleared from the explosion. jack walked in with a big grin on his face. He checked the area, no sign of the xiaolin warriors, or

Hannibal bean. They were incinerated. Something didn't feel right though. He thought he saw a flash of green, just before the blast

impacted them…

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I am so dead. I'm dead. I'm so dead, their going to have to think of a new word for the way I died. Hey, if _

_I'm dead, why am I still thinking? _Raimundo woke up from his mini-coma. He looked around, he was in the air. **On dojo's back!!!!!!**

He wasn't dead! Rai looked behind him. Omi, kimiko, clay and hannibal bean were sleeping! They weren't dead either! "dojo!"

raimundo exclaimed dojo looked at him "so here I was watching the fight when suddenly, you get your butts kicked. So I used the shard

of lightning to save the day!" rai looked at dojo "you're the best dude, but do me a favor and- WATCH OUT FOR THAT

MOUNTAIN!!!!!!" dojo turned around just in time and avoided the mountain, waking up the others.

The xiaolin temple 

The xiaolin warriors were tired so they all immediately went to their beds, except for Hannibal. He had no bed to go to. So he went to

wuya to break the bad news. When he was inside he told wuya (now in her full body cast) that jack had easily overpowered them.

"almost makes me wish chase were here…" meanwhile, omi's dots began glowing and it woke him up. He slowly walked over to get a

drink of water. Then he heard a voice. He turned around, it was rai. Raimundo then spoke in an angry voice "omi, I want you to leave the

temple." "whaaa?" said a disbelieving omi "you heard me, leave. Now!" "but, raimundo- "I don't want to hear your complaining!!! Your

weak! Your holding us back!!!" clay and kimiko woke up. They heard shouting coming from the shen gong wu vault. They peeped

around the corner… "you're a disgcrace! You couldn't even get the sands of time from jack!" omi was now close to tears and clay and

kimiko couldn't believe what they were hearing "r-raimundo, I-I- thought you were" "your friend??? Of course not!!! Don't you get it

omi! We were never your friends!!! You were always too stupid!! But now that I'm leader, I can do something about it, now

LEAVE!!!!!" omi burst into tears and ran away from raimundo, as fast as he never thought he could… rai left too heading another

direction. That was it. They had had enough. "RAIMUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!" clay and kimiko screamed as loud as they could. Raimundo came

from the hallway looking very sleepy. "hey guys… can this wait until after my nap?" rai said groggily clay screamed angrily "NO THIS

CANNOT you dirty- no good- low down- yellow bellied piece of cow pie!!!!!!" "yeah!" kimiko yelled in response " what you did to omi

back there was the cruelest thing ever!!!" rai looked at them, very confused. "what?" "you told omi to forever leave the xiaolin temple!!!"

kimiko shouted. Rai was startled "what are you talking about? Did you two use the woozy shooter or something?" "you know exactly

what were talking about! Mind reader conch!" clay held the conch to his ear. _yeah, they definitely used the woozy shooter. _Rai thought

" I don't get it. He's tellin' the truth…" they all thought hard. Raimundo had definitely told omi to get out of here. And nobody else could

do it unless they had the… "MOBY MORPHERS!!!" they all exclaimed.

Jacks temple 

The raimundo guise was pure genius. Combined with omi's gullibleness, he got one xiaolin warrior out of his way. He would finish the rest

later but for now… "lets see, list of the shen gong wu I need to rule the earth… changing chopsticks…check! Sphere of yune… check!

Reversing mirror… check!!!" only another two weeks…

Somewhere near a lake 

Life had no meaning to him. Absolutely nothing. His friends… his only friends… hated him.

Master fung probably hated him too. He was feeling so much pain. There was only one way to

escape the pain… omi looked down. The bottom was at least a hundred feet down. He added

some razor sharp ice spikes for the finishing touch. Now it was time. Omi crouched his feet,

ready to jump…

"I would not do that if I were you." Said a very familiar voice…


	8. brink of a doomsday

sorry everyone! i went on a vacation, and then the stupid computer broke so we had to get a new one! any way, on to the show

- cataclyptic

* * *

_previously on xiaolin showdown_... 

WUDAI NIGHTMARE DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!

don't you get it omi????!!! we were never your friends! you were always too stupid!!!!!!

I would not do that if I were you...

* * *

omi spun around at the sound of the voice, but when he turned, he saw nothing. the voice told him not to kill himself, and he obediently listened. 

_hours later_

it was dark, rai had been searching all day for omi. as shoku leader, it was his job to make sure the others were okay. but at that

moment, a pang of weakness tore his side. he wondered what happened to omi. _where are you liitle dude? _rai thought...

_omi's hiding spot_

he was sitting by the fire. trying to warm up by his very small fire. since his element was water, he accidently kept putting the fire out. omi

reached into his pocket for his only food supply- a bag of marshmallows. he put them on a stick and roasted them by the fire he had never

tried marshmallows before, and he thought they tasted funny. omi sighed, he was all alone now. no one to show him how to do things, no

one to play tag with, no one to be there when he needed them the most, no one to- "OMI!!!!" the sound made him jump. he looked and

saw the last person he ever suspected- CHASE YOUNG!!!!!!! "chase young?? but when did you... how did you..." omi stammered

"I pretended to die so that spicer would stay off my trail." replied the battered chase young "what are you doing?"omi said that he was

sitting alone eating a bag offunny tasting marshmallows. chase checked the label on the bag. it read **cotton swabs**. "omi, i have something

to tell you," chase saidchase then explained that omi had been tricked by jack spicer. when he was done, omi was literaly fuming. as omi

started towards chas- jacks temple, chase young stopped him. "listen to me omi," chase began " jack thinks i'm dead, and that your out of

the picture, we can use this to our advantage and counter- attack spicer before he even knows it!" omi thought about this for about a

minute. he realized that they were in a good position to make spicer pay... " how shall we attack, chase young?" omi said and chase

replied "unfortunately, i'm too weak now to battle spicer; but _you_ can. I shall teach you everything I know, although it pains me to do it

because you might destroy me... anyway, your training begins now."

_two weeks later..._

chase had stopped to lay in a field. he was tired from teaching omi complex heylin moves. Although he didnt mention it to omi, there was

another reason he wanted to teach omi those moves, to get him on the heylin side. but omi seemed to not grow evil. he had become wiser

and stronger though, he even figured out how to combine heylin moves with his wudai powers. chase looked at jacks temple, it had been

brimming with an eternal darkness all day. meaning that jack was probably excited. meaning, that something was about to happen...

_inside Jacks temple_

" this is it jack" he mused to himself " its here, the day you finally take over the world... and everybody will pay... in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

_xiaolin grounds_

"A new shen gong wu has been activated!" dojo screamed.


	9. Doomsday

Hello! Its me again to do my first disclaimer (don't really know what that means but, oh well) _ahem,_ I do not own xiaolin showdown!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" a new shen gong wu has been activated!" dojo screamed "it's called the doomsday button; whenever

you press it, it creates an explosion equal to ten kazutzu atom blasts!" dojo then transformed to his

supersized form and told them to hop on. Raimundo, kimiko, clay, Hannibal bean and wuya (now

recovered from her wounds) got on dojo and headed for the location of the wu.

_Atop some random mountain…_

They had reached the mountain where the shen gong wu laid. Dojo told them that the wu was at the

top, so rai used his wind powers to float everybody there. But getting up wasn't as easy as they thought,

because as always, jack was there to screw them up. Jack, using his darkness powers, used shadow

tendrils to knock over large boulders that would spell the end for the xiaolin warriors. And the joined

heylin forces. Clay and Hannibal bean then stepped up to the front and smashed the boulders one by

one. Jack realized that they were quickly catching up to him, so he ran after the wu. When the xiaolin

warriors reached the top, they ran after jack. But jack was not about to give up that easily, so he used

the shadow slicer to make clones of himself. But wuya had experience with clones before, so she ran up

to the real jack and grabbed the doomsday button just as jack had. "hey jack, I challenge you to a xiaolin

showdown!" wuya said "your on, old hag!" jack replied "my golden tiger claws against your eye of

dashi! The showdown is… a race to get the wu while dodging boulder down the mountain." "XIAOLIN

SHOWDOWN!!!!" they both said. Like always, the arena began to change, a downhill path had been cut

onto the mountain with obstacles including boulders , jumps, fire and a banana peel. Wuya and jack, at

the top, looked down where the shen gong wu was at the very bottom of the mountain. Then, two

boards appeared out of nowhere. Jack and wuya jumped on them and saw that they hovered in the air.

"GONG YI TEMPAI!!!" thus beginning the showdown… they both slid down, equally evading the

numerous obstacles in their way. Jack suddenly used the tiger claws to teleport to wuya, where he

knocked her over. Wuya got up and responded by using lightning bursts on jack. Suddenly, jack went off

a ramp and slowed to a stop. Wuya looked back and started doing a victory dance on her skateboard.

Jack only smiled smugly and pointed to the direction she was headed. She turned around and to her

horror, saw the **banana peel!!!!! **Wuya braced herself… but the impact never came because she was on

a hover board! Unfortunately, behind the banana peel, was a boulder… SMASH!!!!! Wuya crashed and

burned as jack stepped over the finish line and claimed his prize. The showdown ended and a

triumphant jack stared at his grim followers. "now to inact my plan! Tunnel armadillo!" the armadillo

shen gong wu transformed and jack went in it. Then he began to drill underground…"follow him!"

kimiko shouted as clay used his earth powers to chase after the scheming jack. Meanwhile back up top

chase and omi just arrived at the scene, omi picked up the tiger claws and the eye of dashi that jack had

accidently left behind. Chase and omi then began to pursue jack as well…

_Clays rock, drilling towards jack_

Clay had been moving the boulder for about half an hour now. He had lost sight of jack. Clay had been

wondering all this time what jack was up to. A few minutes ago, it had been getting hot. Now it was

scorching and getting hotter by the minute. Kimiko saw everyone sweating so she created a fire shield

around everyone. "where the heck is jack going that's so hot…" Hannibal said. further and further down

they went, along a seemingly never ending tunnel. At last the saw something, upon getting closer, they

realized it was the tunnel armadillo. As they reached it they saw that they were in a giant hole,

otherwise known as the _center of the earth._ "changing chopsticks! Reversing mirror! They looked at the

bottom and there was jack with a giant doomsday button! A lone jack bot went onto the top of the button"hello mortal enemies…" jack said without turning around "my plan has finally come to action! I

WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND ALL UNWORTHY LIFE FORMS ALONG WITH IT!!!!" they all stared in

sheer horor as the doomsday button doubled in size again! "when I press this button on my remote, the

jack bot will fall and thus activating the doomsday button!!!!" all 5 of them then began to battle jack for

control of the remote, When suddenly… BLAM!!!! Omi and chase young fell down with a waterfall

crashing down on everyone." OMI!!!" the xiaolin warriors screamed as they embraced him. "what? No

hug for me?" chase said smiling almost a kindred smile… "well well well, so you did survive!" Hannibal

said. They all then exchanged happy smiles when suddenly… "HEY! Where's Spicer??" they all looked

around and saw a fresh tunnel! "he'll probably go up to space, so that he won't get blown up!"

Raimundo said. They all immediately went on the trail of Spicer.

_In the sky_

Jack was totally confident. Once he got up to space, he would detonate the bomb. But when he turned

around he saw the xiaolin warriors using their elemental powers to try and catch him. But jack had

already gotten past the atmosphere and he had a couple of aces up his sleeve... "sphere of yun!" jack

said. Immediately, a transparent blue dome started to surround the entire earth. Closing in fast,

Raimundo saw no way out. Then he got an idea… "Omi!" he cried "stall jack from blowing up the earth!"

Omi got the message as Raimundo used his entire might to turbo-charge omi with wind sending him out

to space as the sphere of yun closed off. Jack looked down at the pitiful planet that had eluded his grasp

for the last 1500 years… finally, it was all over. He reached down and pulled out the remote from his

pocket but before he pressed it, omi zoomed towards him and switched it with the eye of dashi! Jack

looked at where the remote used to be, now there was only a glowing shen gong wu. "jack spicer," omi

said "I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!!!!"

_bum bum bum BUM!!!!_


	10. xiaolin showdown!

_**Previously, on xiaolin showdown:**_

"_Chase young!?!?"_

"_a new shen gong wu has been activated!"_

"_jack spicer! I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!"_

"Jack spicer! I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! My kaijin charm for your reversing mirror!"

"and I shen yi bu dare you, my shadow slicer vs. your golden tiger claws! The showdown is… a fight in

Space!" (both): "lets go! Xiaolin showdown!" the arena began to change. Clusters of

meteors and comets merged together, creating a giant spot of land. A flash. Grass grew on the land with

a pond of water and a mountain in the center . gravity then took effect and omi and jack landed on the

ground of the place. Omi stood ready with his kaijin charm extended on his right arm, and golden tiger

claws on his left hand. Jack stood as well with the shadow slicer in the center of his chest and reversing

mirror held like a shield on his left arm. Only three words came before the fight of all time commenced.

"GONG YI TEMPIA!!!!!!!" omi wasted no time at all as he jumped into the air and summoned a tidal

wave and hurled it at jack. Jack responded by simply spinning himself at the wave, thus jumping through

it. He then delivered a kick at omi who blocked it and proceeded to fight jack at hand to hand combat.

Jack however used the shadow slicer to create multiple _solid_ copies (due to his darkness powers). The

rest of the jacks joined the original and easily sent omi flying. But omi used his hand to create a water

whip to hit all the jacks at once. Jack said "heylin pulse darkness!" and then a ring of darkness pulsed out

of jack and hit omi, knocking him to the ground. As omi got up, jack jumped up and repeatably blasted

omi with dark blasts. But omi managed to dodge them and used the pond to create icicle spears and

hurl them towards jacks back. Jack turned around and used the reversing mirror to repel the attack.

While jack did that, omi used water to launch him at jack, where a high- speed kick hit him and caused

jack to pummel to the ground, creating a fair sized crater.

_The earth_

Rai had a plan, but they had to act fast. He didn't know how long omi could stall jack. He and the

warriors raced to the hole that went to the center of the earth. "guys! We have to go to the doomsday

button and somehow disable it! Clay! Take us back down!" "I cant do that rai! It would take forever for

me!" clay protested. Rai looked at dojo and dojo transformed into his supersized form, grabbed the

warriors, and slid down the tunnel.

_Space_

The battle had barely begun. Though omi and jack were battered and bruised, they still had more than

enough energy to fight on, each fueled by the determination to win. They were now locked in combat,

each using their best moves and tai chi in hopes to defeat the other. Hannibal, chase and wuya were on

the sidelines of an asteroid, watching the grueling battle. "HEYLIN NIGHTMARE DARKNESS!!!" jack

became a swirling tornado of shadows. "WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!!!!" omi created a whirlpool beneath

his feet and massive water hands with ice spikes. The two battled in fury as shadows met water and

good met evil. Omi struck down jack with his hands ramming jacks body. But jack used the darkness to

create a net around omi, entangling him. Omi however detached from his whirlpool and jumped out.

Then, he encased himself in ice armor and prepared to ram into jack. Jack saw what omi was doing and

copied him by using the darkness to run at high speeds towards omi. The two zoomed at 310MPH at

each other and they collided, dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, jack and omi were next to

each other catching a few breath's. Breathing hard, jack said "You can't win cue ball!" then they once

again started punching, kicking and blocking.

_Earth_

Thanks to dojo, they had reached the doomsday button. Now they had to figure out how to disable it.

Kimiko had suggested the idea of removing the jack bot. but after they did that, they discovered

explosives planted at the top rocky wall! And once the explosives went off, it would shatter the wall and

cause the rocks to fall, putting them right back where they started. Since none of them were bomb

experts, they tried to think of a way around it somehow… "dojo! What wu do we have?" clay said "well,

we have a nice selection! We have the cannon blaster, denshi bunny, eye of dashi, mind reader conch

and thorn of thunderbolt." Dojo replied. Raimundo looked at the doomsday button. And the shen gong

wu. Then, he got an idea…

_space_

chase young looked at the fight that was before him. It had tested omi's skills indefinitely and beyond.

At this rate, he would defeat chase in no time. But if the other xiaolin warriors were at least half omi's

power, they would defeat him already. Right now, omi used his water powers to morph into the shape

of a tiger, while jack was a massive dragon. Omi slashed jacks belly with his paw and jack did the same.

Omi used the golden tiger claws to teleport behind jack, and then he grabbed jacks tail and threw him

off the cliff. But jack used his wings to fly back up and hit omi with a tornado of shadows that bested

omi's tiger form, leaving only omi standing, clothing ripped with bruises and cuts everywhere. Jack

however, wasn't doing any better under his dragon form. Omi ran towards jack and used his water

powers to evade the shadows jack summoned. Then he flew up and jack… ate omi…

the villains from the sidelines gasped. Was it over? Did jack win? It appeared so. Omi had not gotten

out."BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I've won!" jack said with triumphance. "I win! I finally wi-

jack then got a funny feeling in his throat. It slowly built up and then- BLEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!! Jack threw up

omi! Who was now holding the reversing mirror! "kaijin charm! Reversing mirror!!! Wudai searing

flames!" fire shot out of omi's right arm and it pummeled jack down to the ground. "wudai Neptune

water!" water shot out of omi's left arm and it his jack on the other side of jack then, slowly, he put

them together… "WUDAI ELEMENTAL COLLAPSE!!!!!!!!" fire met water and the pressure contained in

the water molecules was too much to bear, so there was only one thing to do…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The entire island was decimated. Not a trace of it remained. Omi and jack fell towards the surface of the

moon. When they landed, omi stood-the victor! The heylin side cheered. And it was met by another

voice… "OMI!!!!!!" omi turned around, it was raimundo, clay and kimiko, holding the doomsday button!

Using the eye of dashi, denshi bunny, and thorn of thunderbolt, they had converted it to pure energy,

and shrunk it back to its original size!!!! Omi smiled at them as jack woke up and realized he lost.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" jack said "HOW COULD I LOSE **TO DISPICABLE HUMANS!!!!!!**" they all turned

towards jack in shock when suddenly, shockwaves came out from his body in a repeating amount. They others

looked in confusion at jack. Weakly, he said "oh no……. he's breaking free……." Jack looked at the xiaolin

and heylin forces alike with a look of pure terror in his eyes "…..run…." then all heck broke loose.

Swirling masses of energy erupted from jack in such huge amounts, they all fell down. Then, an

impossibly huge hand emerged from jacks back and clawed the moon and the universe seemed to get

darker. A second hand emerged and together, the pulled out another impossibly huge body, about the

size of the moon itself. It was blue,with a giant chest and arms. Below the waist, there was only dark

mist. Its head was puny compared to its chest and spikes protrusions came from the sides of its entire

body. They all looked in horror at the thing in front of them. " J-Jack?" wuya said, eyes wide with fear.

The creature looked at her with a smile of amusement. "**no the being known as jack is gone. For it is I, **

**apocalypse, the destructor of all who stands before you. And now I shall finish the task that had **

**eluded me for so long- the destruction of your planet."**

To all readers: thanks for supporting this story for so long! There is only one one chapter left and its

going to be a doozy (for me). Apocalypse vs. the xiaolin warriors and the heylin forces! Unfortunately, im going on a vacation and wont start ti'll Sunday. Until then!

-cataclyptic


	11. Apocalypse

This is THE final chapter everyone! Thanks to all you people out there for reviewing and actually read

this story! Oh yeah, and for those who don't know the bad guy's name is pronounced: a-pock-a-lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked down at them all. A supposably unstoppable team. There were seven in all, a

dragon/dinosaur, a weird witch with red hair, a bean, and the xiaolin warriors. They all looked ready to

fight except for the small boy with yellow skin who had fought his host, jack. "**foolish mortals. Desist **

**trying to stop me and I may spare you from my wrath." **They all looked up and began to attack. All six

(minus omi) leapt up to do their attack on apocalypse. But apocalypse made a shield of darkness with no

effort at all. While he was doing that he spat at a crater in the moon, leaving a dark, murky puddle that

filled it up. Then, dark, malformed creatures emerged from the puddle. As they rose up, they changed

into giant spiderlike creatures which began to attack them. Wuya used her earthen prowess to dodge

the creatures (growing by the number) to attack apocalypse she hit him with a barrage of punches and

topped it off with a kick that sent apocalypse backward. As she fell down apocalypse sighed in

amusement then used his gigantic hand to swat her away as easily as a fly. But he was greeted by a

xiaolin combo attack from behind as kimiko and rai used their elemental powers to create a fire

tornado, which slammed into him. But apocalypse simply inhaled and spat again, this time catching

raimundo and kimiko process and drowning them in the lake. Meanwhile the others were fighting the

infinite creatures that swarmed around them. Thrashing in agony, clay sqused most of the ones clinging

to his body, only to be replaced by new ones. "How do we stop these varmints!" clay asked Hannibal

while still punching and kicking. "try to cover up the spawning pool! I'll make a path for you!" true to his

word, Hannibal started making a path for clay towards the pool. Clay gazed at the black water then-

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!!" the pool then sunk beneath the ground as rocks from the moon covered it

up. Raimundo and kimiko couldn't get out of this new lake. The water was somehow far denser than

normal, so they could barely paddle. Not only that, but the water pulled them down, further and further

from the surface. Then as they were about to lose conscious, the earth rose beneath them, towards the

surface! When they reached it, they gasped for breath for awhile. They looked at their savior- clay!

"thought you two could use a hand!" he said. Chase was keeping apocalypse busy with the shadow

slicer, using multiple clones to cling to him, while the real chase bited his body with his dragon teeth.

"**ENOUGH!**" he screamed "**PULSE DARKNESS!!**" darkness then leapt from every pore of his body and

crushed the clones until only remained. "**dark matter collapse!**" then, space seemingly twisted itself and

the dark part of outer space then started to crush chase to the ground. Apocalypse smiled at his

revenge when suddenly he saw the girl with pigtails leaping towards him. Kimiko then directed herself

towards apocalypse's mouth… and apocalypse swallowed her whole. He gulped down the girl, smiling.

The others couldn't believe it. Suddenly

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fire exploded everywhere! Apocalypse was decimated, as was everything else in the area of kimiko's

explosion. When the smoke cleared, a confident kimiko stood in the middle of a very large crater. Rai

jumped up and screamed "YOU GO GIRL!!!" kimiko bowed politely as the others agreed with rai. But

their victory was short lived. Because as kimiko walked up the crater, the black mist from the explosion

started to form together, creating a solid form. The others looked in horror as apocalypse reassembled

from nothing. "** you shall pay for that, you insolent human female…**" kimiko turned around as

apocalypse said "** dark matter consumption!!!!**" instantly, black mist went into kimiko distorting her

vision and making her pass out. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!!!" raimundo screamed in rage.

Apocalypse replied "**I am merely suffocating her with darkness. And, if I'm not mistaken, the human **

**lifespan without precious oxygen is only three minutes…**" in rage raimundo pounded apocalypse with

countless punches every single second. Apocalypse swatted raimundo in annoyance, he had actually

hurt him. But before he hit the ground-"WUDAI STAR WIND!!!" raimundo then turned into his anticolor

form- without the Orion formation, and flew towards apocalypse.

Meanwhile, watching from behind,

omi was tending to his wounds when he saw rai change into his anticolor form. "I wonder if I can do that

too…" omi said to himself. "you can my young monk." said a person behind him. Omi turned around- it

was master fung!!!!! "Let me help you." He said. Master fung then placed a finger on omi's head. Then,

a glowing white light enveloped omi, and in seconds, he was healed! Omi looked at himself in confusion

"how did you do that?" he asked. Master fung replied "I have my ways… now! Let us join the battle

against this demon!"

rai was running out of time. In seconds kimiko would be gone from him… and he was barely making a

dent on apocalypse! Whatever he did, somehow apocalypse fired an even better counter attack. In fact,

it seemed that he was toying with them!The others were trying to beat apocalypse up too. Rai didn't see

apocalypse punch him down to the ground. He fell right next to kimiko Rai looked at her. Her face was

pale and she looked so frail and weak. _WAIT!! CPR!! _Rai put his lips on kimiko's and using his wind

powers, blew all the mist out of her ears! Rai was still blowing when kimiko woke up and pried the apart

saying "I'm okay rai!! I'm okay… thanks…" rai blushed a little and told her that he was worried for her.

Then they raced off to fight the ultimate evil. Apocalypse was fighting all five of the others (now

including omi) and he was getting reaaaaallly annoyed at everybody when suddenly, something caught

his eye… apocalypse frowned with pure malice as he saw a figure. "**YOU!!!!!!!**" he snarled as he brushed

off his attackers. He then raced towards… Master fung? "**YOU SHALL NOT IMPRISON ME AGAIN **

**FUNG!!!!! FOR THIS TIME, IT IS I WHO SHALL BE VICTOR!!!!**" "HUH?????" everybody said "wha…"

master fung said. Apocalypse looked confused at first then smiled "**aaah! Now I remember! I erased all **

**your memories long ago…**" "huh?" master fung said, obviously confused. They had no idea what

apocalypse was talking about so they raced to attack him. But apocalypse used the shadows to entangle

them in his grip. "**prepare mortals, for now I shall show you true power!!!! BLOTTING DARKNESS!!!" **

nothing happened. That's what they wanted to think. Until apocalypse showed them the sun. They saw

a dark spot on it. And it was growing… "**once I envelope your sun in darkness, I shall crush it and then, **

**all planets shall become a frozen wasteland and then I shall create your planet anew with my **

**minions!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" the xiaolin

warriors gaped at his malicious plot. There was only one thing to do: stop apocalypse. If only they knew

how… "WUDAI ORION FORMATION!!!" they all went in the battlefield. The xiaolin warriors used their

elemental attacks to try and stop apocalypse omi slammed his water against him, kimiko burned him

with fire, clay buried him in the ground and raimundo crushed him with wind. But apocalypse reformed

again, and beat them up with his darkness powers. They all got up for one last desperate attack…

"WUDAI ELEMENTAL COLLAPSE!!!!" a pure white light hit apocalypse. At first, they thought they won.

But then apocalypse unleashed his fury upon them and reflected it back at them. Except omi. He

hid in a corner behind a meteor. Omi knew this was the end. They had lost. The dark spot had nearly

covered the sun and his teammates were down. Omi looked back at all the memories he had with his

friends. As he went through his memories, he remembered kimiko taught him something about space.

Then it hit him. He knew how stop apocalypse. In theory. Omi quickly took the cannon blaster from rai's

pocket. Then he went over and got the doomsday button, reversing mirror, changing chopsticks and

jack's tape recorder. After saying something, he put the tape recorder, the reversing mirror, and the

changing chopsticks in the cannon, then fired straight towards Jupiter. Then he began to distract

apocalypse. He fired a water cannon at him, and apocalypse came back with a hard punch. Omi used the

water around him to freeze apocalypse. But he broke out and crushed omi with his darkness.

_Meanwhile…_

The shen gong wu hit Jupiter, and upon impact, the tape recorder broke causing the message to read

out "changing chopsticks! Reversing mirror!"

_the moon…_

omi was still not doing well with apocalypse. Omi was injured and had a broken arm and apocalypse

seemed to have infinite power. Omi hit apocalypse with everything he had, but apocalypse kept on

regenerating. Omi was about to give up all hope when he saw something in the distance. Omi smiled

and said "DOOMSDAY BUTTON!!!!!" an explosion breached and the others woke up. Rai cleared the

smoke with the little power he had left. it cleared and they saw omi alone drifting out in space but then

apocalypse came back and started swatting omi around. Rai wanted to help, but he was too late. Then

for some reason, the meteor that they were on changed direction. Rai looked ahead and stared in shock.

Theyweren't heading towards Jupiter but a-

_meteor _

apocalypse thrashed omi about. He had probably broken every bone in his body, but apocalypse wanted

more revenge. And for some reason, omi was smiling. "you… (cough) have lost (cough)…" omi said.

"**foolish mortal! You can barely speak, let alone fight! What are you going to do?!?!?!"** "DOOMSDAY BHUTTON!!!!" another

explosion propelled the meteor further from the moon. apocalypse re-formed again. "**you cannot defeat me with such an attack **

**human...**" "DOOMSDAY BUTTON!!!" a third explosion. omi could barely see the moon. apocalypse re- formed again and said "**that **

**is getting on my nerve human. to what purpose does it have?" **omi pointed towards what was ahead.

Apocalypse turned around and there was.a.black.hole. A BLACK HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!! "**NOOO!!!!!!"** apocalypse cried out as he tred to

escape beingsucked in. but omi used the last of his energy to freeze apocalypse to the meteor, which was already inside.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **apocalypse

cried in fury at the were sucked in, never seen again.

_Two weekslater…_

The xiaolin warriors were at a rock. The rock that marked omi's grave. They

remembered how he died honorably to defeat apocalypse they just wish he was back… they were so

busy crying that they didn't notice a wormhole opening. "hello friends!!" they all turned around, it was

OMI!!!!!! They all hugged him as they realized he was back!!! They all wondered how he did it and omi

said "golden tiger claws!" clay said "man! That thing saves us more than… than a…" they all waited

patiently for clay to finish. "I cant think of anything- but its great yer back little feller! Master fung

looked at the xiaolin warriors, once again reunited. He smiled as the sun set. It would be a new day

tomorrow, and things were looking up. the only thing he could not figure out, was why apocalypse had been

so angry at him. master fung frowned. there was something more to this mystery than meets the eye...

_Meanwhile in jacks lair…_

Jack woke up. His lab was in ruins. He had bruises all over. "hmmmm…" he said "why do I have the

feeling that I got possessed by a demon and almost took over the earth? ...Oh well." jack went down to get a cupcake.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Im finnaly done! By the way, if anybody wants me to do a xiaolin showdown series, tell me, cause I **

**was thinkin about it…  
**


	12. epilouge

in the blackhole, everything stood perfectly still. you see, a black hole didnt lead to another realm like scientists theorized, instead, it lead

to a bleak prison where time stops. there were many things in there such as meteors... well... all meteors. but then something in there did

something. it moved. the dark figure arose and got itself upright. then, it smiled in satisfaction. "** foolish xiaolim warriors... apocalypse **

**cannot be destroyed, or imprisoned forever! i will find a way out..."** and the creature knew that. it had been in worse situations

before...

THE END?

to be continued in the second movie... out right now...


End file.
